


Here be Dwagons

by hd_family_mod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hd_family_mod/pseuds/hd_family_mod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has what Harry always wanted--a family.  Harry begins to court Draco in hopes of gaining his heart's desire through marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here be Dwagons

**Author's Note:**

> Author: [ENCHANTED_JAE](http://enchanted_jae.livejournal.com/)
> 
>  **Author:** enchanted_jae
> 
>  **Prompt Number:** 7 submitted by brinimic
> 
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Warning(s):** Mpreg  
>  **Author's Notes:** Creating this family was a delight, and I only wish I'd had more time to keep writing! Special thanks to my beta for tackling this one.
> 
> * * *

Harry sat on an uncomfortable park bench, pretending to read The Daily Prophet. In truth, he was hiding behind the paper while he spied on the Malfoys--Draco Malfoy and his children, to be precise. Harry couldn't help but be envious; Draco had what Harry had always wanted most. A family.

A childish giggle caused Harry to peer over the edge of his paper again. Draco had caught his youngest girl, a dark-haired toddler, around her middle and lofted her into the air. She was smiling and laughing, obviously trusting her father not to let her fall. The two middle children, both blond boys, wrestled on the ground, while Draco's oldest daughter observed them with a bored expression on her face. Mignon, her name was. Harry had done his research.

After being absolved of any crimes at his trial, Draco Malfoy had left England and moved to France. There, he met and married his husband Emile Robard. During their nine-year marriage, they had four children: Mignon, Jean-Luc, Philippe and Emmaline. Emile had died as a result of a skiing accident when Emmaline was but an infant. Draco had remained in mourning in France for a period of one year before returning to his ancestral home in Wiltshire, where he'd kept a very low profile until just recently.

Harry had first seen Draco and his family in the Prophet, and he was immediately intrigued. He'd been stealthily watching them ever since.

 _Stalking_ , Hermione had proclaimed.

Harry snorted from behind the safety of his paper at the thought of it. He simply enjoyed observing Draco and his children. It made Harry long to be a part of their family. His heart beat faster as he imagined it. Harry had always been inexplicably attracted to Draco. He was single, and Draco was now a widower. Harry wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was seriously considering paying court to Draco Malfoy. He would give almost anything to be part of a family like Draco had.

By this time, the boys had gone from scuffling on the ground to kicking a Muggle football back and forth between them. Harry ducked behind the paper to hide his astonished grin. He never would have suspected Draco, of all people, to allow his sons to play footie. As luck would have it, the ball took a funny bounce and rolled directly over to where Harry was sitting on the bench. There was nothing he could do but come clean. Harry set his paper aside and picked up the ball. Jean-Luc dashed forward and halted a safe distance from Harry, wide-eyed and anxious.

Harry smiled to put the boy at ease and tossed the ball back to him.

"Merci," said Jean-Luc. "Thank you!" He turned away to rejoin his father, only to halt uncertainly when Draco walked up behind him.

"Potter," said Draco. "I see you've made my son's acquaintance. Jean-Luc, did you thank Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, he did," said Harry, at the same time as the boy blurted out, "That's Harry Potter?!"

Harry stood up and held out his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you, Jean-Luc," he said.

Draco's son stared up at him with his mouth agape for a moment before he recovered his manners. He shifted the ball to his left arm and politely shook Harry's hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr Potter," Jean-Luc gushed. "Father has told me so much about you."

By now, the other Malfoy children had come to join their father, and Harry could see a faint blush stain Draco's cheeks.

Harry kept his attention on Jean-Luc for the moment. "Oh, I'm quite certain your father could tell you some entertaining tales about our days at Hogwarts."

"Really, Potter, I assure you I left out most of the-"

"Did you really save dad from a burning room?" asked Mignon, stepping forward.

"It would have been a shame to leave him behind," Harry told her. He sneaked a glance at Draco and wondered if he would self-combust from the heat of embarrassment now coloring his face.

"Did you ride a hippogriff?" asked Jean-Luc.

"And a dragon?" Philippe chimed in.

"Dwagon!" cried little Emmaline, clutching at Draco's collar.

It was Harry's turn to be embarrassed. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and tried to make light of things. "Well, I-"

"Dad says you cheated at Quidditch," Mignon announced.

Harry couldn't help himself. He threw his head back and laughed.

Draco was not amused. "Mignon," he said sharply to his daughter. "Take your brothers to the field and play footie with them."

The girl's expression indicated she realized her faux pas, and she obeyed her father's order without argument. "Yes, sir," Mignon mumbled before leading the two boys away.

Draco shifted Emmaline on his hip. "My apologies, Potter," he said stiffly.

Harry waved him off. "I haven't laughed so hard in weeks," he said. "However, I believe some restitution is in order."

"Restitution?" Draco queried. He rescued a strand of his hair from Emmaline's fingers. "What manner of restitution?"

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night," Harry said.

"You wish to have dinner with me?"

"Yes," replied Harry. "I'd like a chance to catch up and hear about what you've been doing in recent years."

"I find that difficult to believe," said Draco, his eyes narrowed on Harry.

"Very well, then," said Harry. "I'd like the chance to boast about my exploits of the past several years."

This time, it was Draco who burst into startled laughter. "Oh, Potter," he chuckled. "I'd forgotten how amusing you can be."

"Dinner at eight?" Harry pressed. "I'll allow you to choose the restaurant."

"That's magnanimous, considering that dinner will be my treat," said Draco. "It wouldn't be restitution, otherwise."

Harry was too delighted with Draco's acquiescence to argue. They arranged to meet at a popular, Muggle restaurant in London. When Draco turned to leave, Emmaline waved a chubby hand at Harry and chirped, "Bye bye, Dwagon."

Harry laughed and sauntered away with a bounce in his step.

 

Harry arrived early and selected a table that would allow him to converse easily with Draco, yet would not seem too intimate. He didn't want to scare Draco off. Harry smiled when he saw Draco making his way through the restaurant to join him.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Potter," said Draco, sinking gracefully into the chair opposite Harry's. "Emmaline was reluctant to allow me to leave her with my parents. Mum finally bribed her with sweets and the promise of stories."

"That's quite alright," said Harry. "Family comes first, after all." Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry pretended great interest in the menu, even though he had already decided what to order.

"How are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley these days?" Draco asked, eyes on his own menu.

"They're well," Harry replied. "They have several grandchildren of their own to dote on now."

"Are they disappointed that you never married into the family and contributed additional little gingers?" drawled Draco. At Harry's surprised expression, Draco gave a soft snort. "Mum kept me apprised of the social scene in London while I was in France, Potter."

Harry wanted to ask if Draco had inquired about him specifically, but he didn't push his luck. The waiter came and took their orders, leaving Harry and Draco to make small talk.

"How did you end up in France?" Harry asked.

"The family has holdings there," said Draco. "I wanted to put the war behind me and get a fresh start, and France was the logical choice. What of you?" he questioned. "I would have thought you were bound for the Auror Department."

"I wanted to put the war and fighting behind me, too," Harry replied. "I traveled for a time, and yes, I did make it to France. It's a beautiful country. Did you meet your husband there, or was he a prior acquaintance?"

Draco seemed startled, and Harry hastened to add, "My apologies, Malfoy. I'm certain it's still painful to talk about."

"To the contrary, Potter," said Draco. "I don't mind speaking about Emile, but everyone else assumes it will be too difficult for me and the children. They need to talk about their father; it helps them work through their grief. They miss him."

"As do you, I'm sure," Harry remarked.

Draco nodded. "Raising four children by myself is difficult," he said. "That's the reason I moved back to Wiltshire. My parents have been brilliant with the kids."

"Forgive me, but I am having a difficult time imagining your father helping out with the children," said Harry.

"Emmaline has him wrapped around her little finger," Draco chuckled. "My father positively dotes on her, and he's been a good influence on the boys. Mignon has become my mother's shadow. She misses her other grandmother."

Draco paused to take a drink of wine. "As to your question about Emile, I met him when I first moved to France. We began seeing one another, and it was nice. Comfortable. Emile provided me with sanity and stability. I proposed to him on impulse over dinner one evening, and I was surprised when he accepted."

"That doesn't sound terribly romantic, Malfoy."

"Don't get me wrong, Potter," said Draco. "I loved Emile, but I admit I wasn't _in love_ with him, if that doesn't sound too barmy."

"I understand what you mean," Harry told him. "That sums up the feelings I had for Ginny."

They continued conversing quietly, catching up on each other's lives. Once their table was cleared of dishes, Harry gathered his courage and said, "I'd like to call on you again some time, Malfoy."

"Call on me? As in, come to the Manor for a visit?"

"Yes, if that would be acceptable," said Harry.

Draco frowned at him in confusion. "Why do you wish to call on me?" he asked.

"I enjoyed spending this evening with you," Harry replied. "I also find you quite attractive."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Draco asked. "Specifically, _four_ somethings?"

Harry grinned at him. "Your children are wonderful," he said. "Mignon's candor is refreshing, the boys are polite and intelligent, and Emmaline is a delight. I would enjoy seeing more of them, as well."

When Draco simply stared at him as if taking his measure, Harry stifled a sigh of disappointment. "Forgive me for being so forward, Malfoy," he said. "If you don't wish to spend any more time in my company, I will understand and accept your decision."

"I would be delighted to spend more time in your acquaintance, Potter," said Draco. "The question is, why are you so eager to spend time with me?"

Harry elected to respond to the question with humor. He leaned over the table, lowered his voice, and said, "It will enable me to keep an eye on you. I am convinced you're up to something nefarious."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise, and then he laughed out loud. "I am sorry to disappoint you, Potter," he said, "but, alas, all of my evil plans have been thwarted by fatherhood. Raising children is a time-consuming endeavor."

"Ah," mused Harry. "I would still like to call on you some time to make sure."

Draco smiled and gave a slight shake of his head. "Very well, Potter," he said. "You may call on me at the Manor, but please arrange your visit ahead of time. I will need to hide all of my dark artefacts and other accouterments for evil plans."

 

Harry waited a respectable three days before sending Draco an owl, requesting permission to visit him at the Manor. Draco didn't make him wait overlong for a response; his own owl arrived within the hour, indicating that Harry was welcome to call on the family at tea time the following day.

The next day, Harry spent over an hour getting ready. Not only did he have to appear presentable and _desirable_ to Draco Malfoy, Harry also wanted to appeal to the children as well as make a good impression on Draco's parents.

By the time Harry Apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor and trudged up the winding lane to the imposing dwelling, his nerves were badly frayed. He clutched a bouquet of exotic flowers in one hand and a bottle of fine, aged wine in the other.

Draco himself opened the door to Harry's knock. He eyed the gifts in Harry's hands and smiled. "For me?" he asked.

"For your parents," Harry corrected him.

"You're playing dirty, Potter," Draco grumbled. Nevertheless, he stepped aside and gestured for Harry to enter.

"It's good manners to offer one's host and hostess a gift," Harry protested.

"Is that the only reason you've arrived bearing gifts?"

"No," admitted Harry. "I felt a peace offering would be needed. I don't expect your parents are overjoyed to have me in their home."

"This may surprise you, Potter, but mother is all a'twitter."

Harry _was_ surprised. "She is?" he blurted.

Draco nodded. "She hopes your visit means you wish to court me." He led Harry through a labyrinth of corridors as they conversed.

"How does your father feel about the situation?" Harry couldn't resist asking.

"He seems... _amused_ ," replied Draco.

Harry wanted to know more, but Draco pushed open the door to a large, well-appointed parlor and announced Harry's arrival to the rest of the Malfoys.

Lucius Malfoy stood and greeted Harry with a firm handshake. "Potter," he said, giving a regal nod.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry returned. He offered the bottle of wine to the elder Malfoy. "A gift for your cellar," Harry added.

Lucius accepted it and studied the label. "A fine vintage," he proclaimed. "Thank you, Potter."

Harry stepped forward to greet Narcissa. She had remained seated on a velvet divan, as befitted a lady. "These are for you, Mrs. Malfoy," said Harry.

"Why, they're lovely, Harry," she exclaimed. "May I call you Harry?"

Harry beamed at her. "Please do," he invited.

Draco stepped up next to Harry and said, "Children, you remember Mr. Potter?"

"Dwagon!" shouted Emmaline, toddling up to Harry and glomming onto one of his legs.

Harry chuckled and bent down, scooping Emmaline up and hoisting her high in the air. She shrieked in glee, and Harry laughed, enjoying the little girl's enthusiasm. This was what he was missing in his own life.

A throat was cleared, and Harry glanced to his left, seeing Lucius with a faint scowl on his face. He tucked Emmaline against his side and sent Draco a guilty grin. "Sorry about that," Harry said, directing his apology to Draco. "Rosie used to love it when I did that to her."

"That's quite alright, Potter," said Draco, stepping close to pry Emmaline away. "Emma, please stop wrinkling our guest," he scolded when his daughter clung to Harry with fierce determination.

"Dwagon," Emmaline pouted. She allowed herself to be extricated from Harry's embrace and handed off to Narcissa.

"I'll ring for tea," Narcissa said brightly. "Come along, children."

The other three children followed Narcissa to the table, which had been set for tea. Narcissa rang a small bell, and two house-elves, wearing simple frocks, appeared with tea and nibbles. Harry, Draco and Lucius joined the rest of the family. Harry was seated across the table from Draco, sandwiched between Mignon and Philippe. Lucius and Narcissa sat at the ends of the table, while Jean-Luc and Emmaline flanked their father.

"Harry, Draco tells me you keep busy organizing Quidditch matches for children during the summer months," said Narcissa.

Harry sneaked a glance at Draco, but Draco busied himself adding items to Emmaline's plate. "Yes, I do," said Harry, responding to his hostess. "I find it relaxing and rewarding, and the children enjoy it, too."

"Perhaps Mignon will be interested," commented Lucius. "She already shows signs of being a fine Seeker."

Harry looked at the girl seated next to him. "That's wonderful," he praised. "Your father was an excellent Seeker, too."

"I never managed to best Mr. Potter, however," Draco said with an exaggerated sigh.

"That's because he cheated," Mignon stated.

"Mignon Louise Narcissa!" snapped Draco.

Harry's shoulders shook with silent laughter, and he risked a glance at Draco, whose expression was shocked and dismayed.

"Andromeda said you stopped by for a visit," Narcissa said in a too-bright voice. It was obvious she was trying to steer the conversation back to safe territory.

Harry accepted the change of topic with good grace and launched into a tale about Teddy. From there, the conversation flowed smoothly, and Harry made sure to include not only the children, but also Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. When it was time to leave, he was almost disappointed.

As one, the family rose from the table while the house-elves cleared the remnants of tea.

"Draco, why don't you walk Harry to the Apparition point?" suggested Narcissa.

Harry hid a grin. He had a feeling that Narcissa was on his side. He said his goodbyes to the family, and Harry bestowed his brightest smile on Emmaline when she waved to him and said, "Bye bye, Dwagon" again.

Harry was glad of Draco's company as they exited the Manor house and ambled down the lane to the gates. "I had a wonderful time today," he commented.

"As did I," said Draco. "It was quite pleasant."

 _Excellent,_ thought Harry. _On to the second phase._

"I'm taking Teddy to a Muggle zoo on Saturday," he said. "Would you and the children care to join us?" When Draco seemed to hesitate, Harry added, "Your brood should get to know their cousin, and I think all of them would enjoy it."

Draco appeared to be thinking it over, and Harry prodded him along. "Perhaps Emmaline can see a real, live Komodo dwagon."

Draco gave a short bark of laughter. "Prat," he accused. "Very well, Potter, you win. The children and I will Floo to Aunt Andromeda's for a short visit, and once you join us, we will go to the zoo. I hope you're up to the challenge of keeping an eye on five rambunctious children."

Harry smiled at him and said, "I'm always up for a challenge."

 

It was raining when Harry awoke on Saturday morning, but the meteorologist on the telly assured him that the rain would stop by mid-morning. Harry puttered aimlessly around his flat until it was time for him to Floo to Andromeda's. He hoped that Draco had had a pleasant visit with his aunt, and that the children were getting along. Teddy was older than Mignon, but he did love to play football, and Harry knew that Draco's boys would enjoy playing with him.

Harry emerged from the Floo into chaos. Emmaline was crying while Mignon tried to comfort her, Andromeda was holding a handkerchief to Jean-Luc's bloodied nose, and Draco was giving Philippe a dressing-down. Teddy sat and watched it all in wide-eyed silence.

As soon as Emmaline spied Harry, she held her arms up to him and bleated, "Dwagon!"

Harry immediately crossed the room and plucked her from Mignon's lap. Emmaline burrowed close to him and sobbed, wetting his shirt with her tears. "What happened?" asked Harry.

Teddy answered him. "Philippe accidentally kicked the football into Jean's face, and when Mignon and I helped him into the house, Emma saw him and started to cry. Then, Uncle Draco got angry and yelled at Philippe-"

"I did _not_ yell at anyone!"

"...while Grandma Summoned a hankie to wipe Jean's nose with."

"I see," Harry said slowly. He patted Emmaline's back as her sobs subsided. "How bad is the damage?" Harry asked Andromeda.

She pointed her wand at Jean-Luc's face. "Episkey!" she said before turning to Harry. "What damage?" sighed Andromeda, giving him a faint smile.

"That's settled, then," Harry said brightly. "Jean-Luc, why don't you go clean up before we leave?" As the boy left to do his bidding, Harry turned to Draco, hoping he hadn't overstepped any boundaries. He saw Draco looking at him with one eyebrow cocked.

"We are still going to the zoo, are we not?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course," Draco said. "I promised the children, and I don't wish to disappoint them." Jean-Luc returned at that moment, and Draco clapped a hand on Philippe's shoulder. "Apologize to your brother," he instructed.

"Je suis désolé, Jean-Luc," mumbled Philippe.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose," said Jean-Luc.

Draco smiled and ruffled his youngest son's hair. "Who wants to go to the zoo?!" he exclaimed.

All five children responded with a chorus of cheers.

 

After a sound lecture on how to behave among Muggles, Draco pronounced they were ready to go. Once their group arrived at the zoo, Emmaline refused to relinquish her grip on Harry. He assured Draco he didn't mind carrying her, and they procured a map of the zoo and headed out. The children exclaimed in delight at each new exhibit.

When they came to an enclosure with a rhinoceros, Emmaline pointed and shouted, "Dwagon!"

A lovely young woman standing nearby turned her head and laughed. "Your daughter is adorable," she said to Harry.

He didn't bother to correct her; Emmaline did have dark hair, after all. "Thank you," said Harry, beaming in pride. He caught Draco staring at him with a raised brow again. Harry simply shrugged. "It was simpler than explaining the situation to her," he said.

Draco merely grinned and shook his head. He then called out sharply to Teddy and Mignon, who were ranging too far ahead. They clattered back with matching guilty expressions.

"Dad, Teddy says there are tigers and lions up ahead," Mignon said, breathless with excitement.

"We will get there," Draco admonished. "If you keep wandering away, however, we will be going straight home."

Mignon frowned, but she nodded dutifully.

When they finally reached the lions, Emmaline clung to Harry in fear when one of the big cats roared. Harry patted her back and said, "Shush, kitty."

Emmaline giggled and pointed at the lion. "Shush, kitty!" she scolded.

"You certainly have a way with children," said Draco. He gave Teddy a firm poke in the back when lion ears began to manifest through the boy's hair.

Harry laughed. "You seem to do alright in the parenting department, yourself," he said, handing off Emmaline in favor of clapping a firm hand down on Teddy's shoulder. "No more of that, young man," Harry scolded.

Harry ambled along the walkway once more, leading the procession of children and Draco. Mignon kept pace with him, asking about the various animals they saw. She was especially delighted with the colorful tropical birds, and Harry pointed to a hyacinth macaw. "I like those birds," he said. "Dark blue is my favorite color."

"I like the white ones," said Mignon.

"Those are cockatoos," Harry told her. They discussed other birds and read the placards for information on the birds that Harry was unfamiliar with.

Eventually, Emmaline grew tired, and Draco called a halt. "We should probably head back home," he said.

The older children responded with disappointed groans, and Harry wanted to join in. Instead, he smiled and nodded. "I've had a good time," he said.

"So have I," Draco answered with an easy grin of his own.

They wrangled the children out of the zoo and made their way to the nearest safe Apparition point. The noise level at Andromeda's home increased as each of the children tried to tell her about their experiences. Harry hung back with Draco and a dozing Emmaline, wondering how to finagle his way into seeing Draco again.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow," said Draco. "Would you...would you like to meet for lunch?"

"I would love to," Harry replied. He reached out to pet Emmaline's dark curls.

"Bye, Dwagon," she mumbled.

Harry's heart melted. He wanted nothing more than to be a father to that precious little girl. His eyes lifted to Draco's as he stepped into the Floo. Of course, being a husband to Draco Malfoy would have its perks, as well.

Harry was still smiling when he vanished in a flash of green.

 

Harry was so eager to meet Draco again that he arrived at the small bistro a full half hour early. That meant he had to smile politely at everyone who approached to speak to him and even sign a few autographs. Harry was relieved when he finally spied Draco entering the bistro, with Mignon capering along behind him. Harry stood up, as befitted a gentleman in the presence of a young lady.

Draco pulled out a chair for his daughter, seating her with a flourish before taking the chair across from Harry.

"Hello, Mignon," Harry greeted her as he sat back down. He was pleased to see the girl, as well as her father.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," she returned the greeting.

"What brings you to Diagon Alley on such a fine day?" asked Harry.

"Daddy and I are shopping for a birthday gift for grandmother Narcissa," she said.

"Mother insisted that Mignon has better taste than I do," Draco lamented.

"She said you needed help shopping for girls," Mignon corrected him. "Papa always picked out my gifts."

Draco looked crestfallen, and Harry hastened to smooth over the awkwardness. "Emile must have had excellent taste," he said.

Mignon looked at him with interest. "Did you know my father?" she asked.

"No," Harry replied, "but he must have been a wonderful man to have such wonderful children as you and your brothers and sister."

Mignon beamed at him before saying, "Grandma Louise says Daddy should start dating again."

Harry glanced at Draco and was amused to see a faint flush coloring his cheeks. "Is that where your second name comes from?" he asked Mignon.

She nodded and launched into a story about her grandmother. When a waitress stopped at their table, Draco ordered for himself and Mignon, while Harry placed his own order.

As they waited for their meals, Harry spent equal time conversing with Draco and Mignon. By the time their food arrived, Harry had promised Mignon a return trip to the Muggle zoo sometime, with her father's permission, of course.

Draco agreed that they could go to the zoo again, but only if Mignon behaved herself. Draco then gave Harry a cheeky wink over his daughter's head. Once their dishes were cleared away, Draco sent Mignon to the washroom while he and Harry settled the bill.

"Wish your mum a happy birthday for me," Harry said.

"You can tell her yourself," said Draco. "She's having a party, and I saw your name on the guest list. If you haven't received an invitation yet, you will soon."

"I may need to enlist Mignon's aid in selecting a gift, then," Harry chuckled.

"Why don't you come with us?" suggested Draco. "Mignon can help both of us choose gifts."

Harry accepted, eager to spend more time with Draco and his daughter.

 

After consulting with Hermione and Ginny, Harry was forced to acknowledge that yes, he would need to dress formally to attend Narcissa Malfoy's birthday ball. He threw caution to the wind and allowed his friends to drag him on an excursion to buy a suitable outfit. It was a long, tiring and aggravating day, but in the end it was worth it.

Harry dressed on the evening of the party and paused to assess his reflection in the mirror. He was pleased with his appearance, and he hoped Draco would be, as well. Of course, Harry also hoped to impress Draco's parents. If he could get them in his corner, his pursuit of Draco would be much easier.

Harry smoothed a palm down the front of his dark green, knee-length dress robes and brushed a bit of lint from his black trousers. He nodded to himself in the mirror, then turned and strode for the Floo before he lost his nerve.

 

The guest of honor herself greeted Harry when he emerged from the Floo.

"Harry, how nice of you to come," gushed Narcissa. "My, don't you look handsome," she added, eyeing his appearance.

Harry felt some of the tension leave his shoulders.

"Potter," Lucius nodded from his position at his wife's side.

"You'll find Draco in the ballroom," said Narcissa.

Harry's shoulders tightened again. Was he that obvious? "I came to see you tonight," he said with a forced laugh, handing Narcissa the gift that Mignon had helped him select.

"Nonsense, and call me Narcissa."

Harry risked a glance at Lucius, surprised to see the elder Malfoy merely raise an eyebrow at him. "Right, I'll, uh, I'll just join the other guests, shall I?" stammered Harry. He fled as slowly and calmly as possible to the ballroom. Harry paused inside the arched doorway to search for Draco. His view was blocked by a hulking body.

"Fairy cake?" offered Goyle, extending a loaded plate.

Harry looked up, tensing for battle. Instead, he discovered that Goyle had an affable grin on his face and a bit of icing on his chin. "Thanks," said Harry, accepting the peace offering.

Goyle nodded. "Draco's over there, by the French doors," he said, gesturing with a meaty hand.

"I'm not-" Harry began, only to realize he was speaking to Goyle's retreating back. "Not just here to see Draco," Harry finished on a sigh. It was a lie, and he knew it, but how did everyone else seem to know that he had his cap set for Draco Malfoy?

Harry took a bite of the fairy cake, making sure not to end up wearing any, as Goyle had done. He wished he had something to drink.

"Champagne?"

Harry turned his head to see an elegantly gowned Pansy Parkinson-Nott holding out a flute of bubbly liquid. Harry accepted it with a smile of gratitude, confident that she wouldn't dare poison him at Narcissa Malfoy's birthday ball.

"Draco has been looking for you," said Pansy. Her dark eyes flashed with warning. "If you hurt him, I'll hex your balls off."

Harry choked on a drink of champagne. "But, I-" he sputtered, only to trail off lamely when Pansy spun on one stiletto and stalked away with a swish of silk. Harry watched her go, expression bemused as he absently took another bite of the fairy cake. He waited until both the treat and the champagne were gone before winding his way through the crowd towards Draco. Harry was hailed by several other guests along the way, delaying his arrival at the French doors.

When Draco turned to smile at him, Harry's heart tripped in his chest. He smiled back.

"There you are, Harry," Draco beamed. "You've a bit of icing on your chin," he added, handing Harry a serviette.

Harry sighed and dabbed at his chin. "Am I presentable now?" he asked.

Draco looked him over from head to toe, causing heat to pool in Harry's stomach.

"You do clean up well," said Draco. "Granger?" he teased.

Harry gave a sheepish nod. "And Ginny," he confessed.

"They have marvelous taste," said Draco.

"You've cleaned up well, too," Harry said, enjoying the banter. "Mignon?"

Draco laughed. "Mignon only ventured an opinion on the color," he said. "She told me dark blue would look smashing on me."

Harry's grin widened. It seemed Draco's daughter also knew that he was courting her father, and she had given her tacit approval by suggesting Draco wear Harry's favorite color. "Mignon has excellent taste, as well," said Harry. "Who knows what atrocious gift your mother would have received from me had Mignon not helped me choose something."

They chatted a few minutes more before Draco sighed in regret. "Forgive me, Harry," he said, "but I need to mingle with the other guests."

"I suspect I need to do some mingling of my own," said Harry.

Draco gave Harry's upper arm a squeeze before striding away to speak to an older couple that Harry didn't recognize.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry turned his head. "Luna!" he exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Neville and I are members of Mrs. Malfoy's garden club," said Luna. "She has the most beautiful roses here at the Manor."

"Is Neville here, too?" asked Harry, craning his neck to see over the crowd.

"He's talking to Pansy and Theodore," said Luna.

"What could they possibly have in common?" wondered Harry.

"Theodore is quite the herbologist himself," Luna replied. "He and Neville regularly exchange clippings."

"That's interesting," Harry said, still trying to come to terms with Neville voluntarily interacting with Theodore Nott.

Luna patted Harry's arm. "Save me a dance," she said. "Don't spend all evening dancing with Draco."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Luna, I-"

When he realized he was speaking to empty air as Luna skipped away, Harry closed his mouth and shook his head. It seemed everyone here tonight considered that he and Draco were a couple. Harry wondered what Draco thought of their relationship, or if he even acknowledged that they had a relationship.

Harry put the situation firmly out of his mind as he moved among the other guests. He and Draco occasionally crossed paths, and Harry's pulse hammered each time Draco smiled at him. An hour later, a string quartet struck up a waltz, and Lucius guided Narcissa onto the dance floor. Everyone paused to watch. They were an elegant couple and obviously used to dancing together as they seemed to float across the floor.

Harry sighed in envy. He hoped to dance like that with someone some day.

"Would you care to dance?"

Harry turned and smiled up at Draco. "I'd like that, yeah," he murmured. He took Draco's hand and allowed Draco to lead him onto the dance floor. Harry didn't mind when Draco took the lead in the waltz. Harry wasn't a confident dancer, but with Draco's expert guidance, he soon found himself stepping and turning across the floor almost as beautifully as the elder Malfoys. Other couples had joined them, making Harry feel less self-conscious. For once, he found himself enjoying a waltz, and Harry was disappointed when the song ended.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to monopolize your time," Draco whispered, leaning close. "Save a few more dances for me, will you?"

"Of course," Harry responded. He returned to the sidelines and spotted Luna. She couldn't seem to drag Neville away from Nott, so Harry approached and stole her away from her husband.

"You and Draco make a good couple," Luna commented as Harry whirled her around the floor.

"Why do-"

"Oh look!" Luna cried. "Draco is dancing with Narcissa now. How wonderful!" She then went on to babble about polka-dotted flutterbys and how it was important to attract them to one's gardens.

Harry smiled and nodded and then handed Luna back to Neville at the end of the song. Harry glanced around, searching for another dance partner as a new waltz began. Pansy appeared to be at loose ends, and Harry mustered his courage and approached her.

"May I have this dance?" he requested formally.

Pansy set aside a flute of champagne and let Harry lead her to the dance floor.

Harry opened with a neutral topic. "I didn't realize you and your husband were such good friends with Neville and Luna."

"Theodore and Longbottom both love to garden, Potter."

"That's what Luna told me," said Harry. He geared up for a more direct question about Draco. "How did-"

"Luna is rather charming, once you get to know her," mused Pansy. "She speaks highly of you, as does Draco."

Now, they were getting somewhere.

Harry grinned. "What does-"

"Potter, if I may cut in," said Nott. "I'd like to dance with my wife."

"Of course," Harry acquiesced, handing Pansy off to her husband. He strolled off of the dance floor and helped himself to a glass of punch. Harry was still baffled at everyone's reaction to him and Draco together, but each time he tried to ask about it, he was foiled.

Harry spent the evening dancing with various partners, including a few more dances with Draco. Late in the evening, after some of the guests had already left, Harry found himself partnered with Draco once more. They were dancing close together, and the heat of Draco's body seeped into Harry's. It was arousing, and Harry had to beg off before he embarrassed himself.

"Would you like to step outside for some fresh air?" Draco offered.

Harry nodded in agreement, and they exited through the French doors and strolled out into the garden. Other couples and clusters of people were outside, conversing in quiet murmurs.

"Your mum's gardens are lovely," Harry observed.

"Her pride and joy," said Draco.

"I thought you were her pride and joy," Harry teased.

"Alas, once Mignon was born, I was rudely pushed aside in my mother's affections," lamented Draco.

Harry laughed at his dramatics. "I'm sure she loves you just as much as she loves her grandchildren," he said. He envied Draco that.

Draco halted in an unoccupied section of the garden and turned to face Harry. "She adores you, too," he said.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Draco, that's-"

Harry's words were lost in the wonder of the gentle kiss that Draco bestowed on him. Harry melted against Draco, angling his head to better fit their mouths together. His level of arousal rose rapidly, and Harry pressed closed to Draco.

The low hum of approaching voices caused Draco to take a hasty step back, putting a respectable distance between them. Another couple came into view, walking slowly hand-in-hand. Harry nodded to them, while Draco greeted them by name.

Draco looked at Harry and gave him a rueful smile. "I suppose we should return to the party," he said. "Mum is counting on me to help with the hosting duties."

Harry was disappointed, but he didn't argue. He felt better when Draco took his hand as they walked back to the Manor.

Draco paused just outside of the doors, where the soft strains of another waltz filtered through. "Harry," he began, "would you like to join me at my home for dinner this week?"

"I'd love to," said Harry, "but, isn't the Manor your home?"

"The children and I have been staying with my parents while I sort out the estate I bought three years ago," said Draco. "It was in need of sprucing up and airing out, and the childrens' bedrooms are being redecorated to their individual tastes."

Harry's lips quirked. "You plan to make me earn my dinner by painting, don't you?"

"Tosser," chuckled Draco. "I was hoping you could provide some input on a small-scale Quidditch pitch on the property. Plus, I...well, I enjoy spending time with you," he added.

Harry's heart swelled with hope. Perhaps he was nearer to his goal than he'd anticipated. Harry had been prepared for a long, gentle siege of Draco's affections, but he wasn't about to argue if Draco chose to surrender early.

"I enjoy spending time with you, too," Harry confessed.

"Fantastic," Draco breathed. His eyes fastened onto Harry's lips, and he swayed closer.

A burst of laughter from inside the ballroom caused Draco to draw back with a bemused shake of his head. "I'll owl soon with the details," he said, opening the glass doors.

"Brilliant," beamed Harry. "I'm looking forward to it."

 

Harry didn't have to wait long. The day following Narcissa's party, an elegant owl arrived, bearing an invitation to dinner at Draco's home in the south of Wiltshire. Harry wrote a quick acceptance and sent the owl winging away again. He wondered if the children would be present. As much as Harry enjoyed their company, he was hoping for some one on one time with their father.

Time would tell. For now, Harry had two days to prepare for dinner, and he wanted to look his best. He picked up his mobile phone and rang Hermione.

...

 

Harry checked the Floo address he'd been given and called it out as he threw down a pinch of powder. He stepped from the flames and into a small, but elegantly appointed foyer. Draco was waiting for Harry. He was handsome in a crisp white shirt with a pair of dark blue trousers. Harry was glad he'd once again enlisted Hermione's aid in choosing his outfit of a gray dress shirt and black trousers.

"Harry, how good of you to come," said Draco, greeting Harry with a too-brief kiss on the lips.

"Will the children be joining us?" asked Harry, peering over Draco's shoulder.

"I left them with my parents," Draco replied. "I want to surprise them with the pitch. Are you terribly hungry?" he asked. "I was hoping to see the pitch first, before it gets dark, then have dinner."

"Let's do that," Harry agreed. He followed Draco out of the house and got his first good look at the estate. The grounds sloped to a stone wall in the distance, and clumps of trees dotted the lawn. "Is there a garden?" Harry asked.

"It's in back," said Draco. "Mum can't wait to get her hands on it, and Theo and Neville have pledged to help."

"Did you bribe them with dinner, too?"

Draco jostled Harry with his shoulder. "Yes," he said. "I treated them both to dinner at a local pub, while Pansy and Luna kept tabs on my unruly brood. Pansy and Theo's daughter, Adora, is Jean-Luc's age, and she and Mignon have become fast friends."

Draco entertained Harry with stories about the children as they strolled around the house and across an open expanse of lawn. Draco stopped and said, "This is where I'd like to build a small pitch. What do you think?"

"There's certainly plenty of room," said Harry. "Once it's finished, would you consider hosting some of the matches for the childrens' league?"

"I'd be honored," said Draco. "Are most of the matches played on private pitches?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "We're hoping to get more formal eventually, but for now, it's simply a way for children to learn how to play in a safe, relaxed environment. We've been fortunate that a few parents have their own pitches, and it will be fantastic to add another venue. The host family typically opens their home to the players and their parents," Harry added. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Not at all," said Draco. "I look forward to entertaining in this house, whether it's a casual Quidditch meet or a formal ball."

They walked around the perimeter that Draco had already marked out, and Harry made some helpful suggestions. By the time they returned to the house, it was nearly dark outside.

"I hope you don't mind a simple pasta dish with garlic bread," said Draco.

"It sounds delicious," Harry assured him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Draco handed him a bottle of white wine to decant and pour.

Their meal was under a warming charm, and Draco used his wand to direct dishes, utensils and the food to the table. Harry carried the glasses of wine over and gave one to Draco before sitting down with his own. They kept up a stream of casual conversation throughout dinner, during which time Draco informed Harry that Narcissa had loved her gift of a porcelain pegasus.

"Mignon is the one who told me your mother collects them," said Harry. "I'll have to thank her the next time I see her."

Draco glanced up quickly, and Harry tensed, certain he'd committed an error. Instead, Draco merely smiled at him. "She's been voraciously reading Muggle books about tropical birds ever since the two of you bonded over them at the zoo," he said.

"Do your parents mind?" asked Harry. "That she's been reading Muggle books, that is?"

"Not at all," said Draco. "Father enjoys expanding his library, and I suspect he's been poring over the books himself. He seems intrigued with the idea of a bird that can speak."

A snort of laughter escaped Harry at the thought of Lucius Malfoy owning a parrot.

"What is so amusing?" asked Draco, his own eyes alight with humor.

"I was just thinking, if I were you, and my father bought a parrot, I would teach it to swear," Harry admitted.

Draco goggled at him. "That's diabolical," he breathed before joining Harry in laughter.

Together, they cleared the table. Draco poured Harry another glass of wine and banished him to the living room so that he could straighten up in the kitchen.

Harry wandered into the living room, taking in its appearance. For a large manor, Draco's house felt more like a home that Harry's flat did. His gaze became riveted on a family portrait hanging over the mantel. Harry walked closer and stood gazing at the happy clan.

"That was painted only six weeks before Emile passed," Draco said from behind him.

Harry glanced at the infant that Emile held in his arms. "Emmaline couldn't have been more than a few months old, yeah?" he asked quietly.

"She was five months," Draco replied.

"I never knew wizards could get pregnant, until Ron happened to mention it once," said Harry. "Hermione was compelled to research the subject, as you can imagine, and she learned it's rather unusual, yet you and Emile had four children."

"Our magic was compatible," Draco remarked. "Emile, bless him, enjoyed being pregnant. He was never sick, and I dare say he basked in all of the attention and pampering he received."

Harry took a sip of wine as he studied the man whom Draco had married. "I expected Emile to have dark hair, like the girls," he said. Instead, Draco's husband was as fair as the boys were. He looked like a Malfoy.

"Louise, my mother-in-law, has dark hair," said Draco. "The girls take after her."

Harry turned and smiled at him. "She must be a lovely woman," he remarked.

Draco visibly relaxed. "Yes, she is," he said. "She was a marvel after Emile died."

"And your father-in-law?"

"Edouard passed away years before I ever met Emile," said Draco. "Louise was widowed young."

"How tragic," Harry said, meaning every word.

"Do you think it's morbid, that I've hung the portrait in such a prominent place?" Draco asked. He was studying the wine in his glass.

"Not at all," said Harry. "It must bolster the childrens' spirits to see it, although they seem remarkably well-adjusted for having lost one of their parents."

"The first few weeks were the most difficult," Draco said. "I don't know how I would have managed without Louise. She came to live with us for a month after Emile passed away. She and Mignon, especially, grew very close. I was relieved when Mignon opened her heart to my mother, too, when we moved back to England."

"Do you keep in touch with your mother-in-law?"

Draco nodded. "I firecall her at least once a week, and the children write to her frequently."

"Speaking of the children," said Harry, "have they seen their new home yet?"

"Oh yes," Draco replied. "They've been here several times. I've allowed Mignon and the boys to have a hand in decorating their own rooms. Would you like to see?"

Harry answered in the affirmative, then followed Draco's lead as his host led him up the stairs.

"There are eleven bedrooms on the second floor," said Draco, gesturing to doors on either side of the wide hallway. "The master bedroom dominates the entire southern end of this floor, with the other ten bedrooms situated five a side, up and down the corridor."

Harry wanted to see the master bedroom, but he refrained from asking for a tour.

Draco opened one of the doors and stepped inside. "This is Mignon's room," he announced.

Harry peered in from the doorway. The walls in Mignon's room were pale lavender, while the duvet on her bed was a deep, royal purple. It was obviously a girl's room, although Mignon had some of her Quidditch gear lying on a trunk in the corner.

"Very pretty," Harry commented.

Draco chuckled. "I'm relieved she didn't go with a profusion of pink." He stepped out and closed the door, before crossing the hall to another bedroom. "This is Philippe's room," he said.

Harry grinned at the football motif that dominated Philippe's room. He was glad that Draco didn't seem to mind that his son was enamored with a Muggle sport.

Draco showed Harry Jean-Luc's room and then Emmaline's, which was closest to the master bedroom. Emmaline's room was done in shades of rose, and colorful butterflies decorated the walls and her bed.

Harry heaved a sigh. "No dwagons?" he asked.

"No, no dwagons," Draco replied with a laugh. "Perhaps when she's older, she may want dragons in her room."

They were standing in the hallway outside of the master bedroom. "Mum has been assisting me in decorating the other bedrooms, which will be for guests," said Draco.

"Did you let the children decorate your room?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded casual.

"That, I managed all on my own," Draco said. Without any further prompting from Harry, he opened the door to the master suite and gestured for Harry to enter.

Harry stepped inside, willing his body's automatic reaction to subside. He took a good look around. Draco's room was a visual treat. It was decorated in shades of cream and brown that put Harry in mind of caramel and chocolate.

"What do you think?" Draco asked.

"I'm surprised," said Harry. "Not a single splash of green to be seen."

"Is your bedroom decorated in Gryffindor colors?"

"Yes," Harry deadpanned. When Draco's eyebrows shot up, Harry laughed. "My room is done in shades of blue and green," he confessed.

"Granger?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "She knows how hopeless I am at interior design. Did you do all this by yourself?"

"Yes," said Draco. "I wanted something warm and inviting."

Harry wondered what it would take to finagle an invitation into that big bed. He wisely held his tongue, however.

Draco led the way back downstairs, and they settled on the sofa with topped-off glasses of wine. They sat companionably close, but not quite touching. As they conversed, the distance between them gradually closed. Harry wasn't sure which of them had moved; perhaps they both had. All Harry knew was that he wanted more of Draco's kisses. When Harry's eyes became fixed on Draco's mouth, Draco's eyes darkened, and he whispered Harry's name.

Draco took Harry's glass from him and set both of them aside before leaning in to claim a kiss. It was soft and unhurried and all the sweeter for knowing that this time, there would be no interruptions. When Draco's tongue pressed against the seam of Harry's lips, he opened to Draco, moaning as their tongues made contact.

Harry tried to get closer to Draco, mentally cursing the fact that being seated on a sofa was preventing such a maneuver. Draco leaned against Harry, and Harry gratefully allowed himself to be pressed down on the cushions. He moaned again when Draco's body covered him. It was brilliant, but Harry thought there were far too many layers of clothing between them. He pulled one leg up on the sofa, gasping in pleasure when Draco immediately fit their groins together and established a gentle rocking motion. Harry arched up, seeking some relief for the throbbing ache between his legs.

Draco's mouth left Harry's, and they both drew in ragged breaths. Draco trailed his lips over Harry's jaw before stringing kisses along Harry's neck. Harry tipped his head back, granting Draco access to his throat. His hands stroked up and down Draco's back, and Harry grew bolder. He clutched Draco's arse in both hands and pressed their bodies more firmly together. Harry was on the verge of embarrassing himself, and he no longer cared. Draco nipped Harry's throat sharply, and Harry groaned as he climaxed.

Draco continued frotting against Harry until he stiffened above him a moment later. A low moan rumbled in his throat, and he buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck as he rode out his pleasure.

They stilled on the sofa, hearts racing and breath coming in soft puffs. Harry was disappointed when Draco sat up and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Draco cleared his throat. "I-"

"Don't you dare apologize," Harry warned, cutting Draco off.

Draco smiled sheepishly. "I'm not sorry that it happened," he said, "but I fear I behaved like an animal."

"I like animals."

Draco laughed before standing up. "I need to get cleaned up," he sighed. "I haven't come in my pants like that since Hogwarts."

"I should return home," Harry said. He winced at the tacky feeling in his pants. "I had a good time," he added.

"I could tell," Draco drawled.

"You are shameless," Harry chuckled. He picked up his wine glass and finished the contents in two quick drinks. Harry headed for the Floo but paused before stepping into it. "I'd like to make you dinner some time this week," he said.

"I'd like that, too," said Draco. He leaned in and gave Harry another lingering kiss. "Goodnight," he whispered.

Harry smiled. "Goodnight."

 

Three nights later, Draco stepped out of the Floo in Harry's flat. He handed Harry a bottle of wine. "This is from father's cellar," Draco said.

"Does your father know you brought it?" Harry teased as he accepted the bottle.

"He recommended it, as a matter of fact."

"Oh?" mused Harry. "Is it poisoned?"

"Honestly, Harry!" Draco scoffed. "Father hasn't tried to kill you for years."

Harry chuckled at Draco's outburst. "Becoming a grandfather does seem to have mellowed him," he said. "Why don't you pour us each a glass of this? It will go well with dinner." Harry got a pair of glasses from the cupboard and gave them to Draco before putting the finishing touches on their dinner. By the time Harry brought the food to the table, Draco had placed the glasses of wine next to the goblets of water Harry had set the table with earlier.

Harry asked about the children, and Draco kept him entertained throughout dinner with tales of their latest exploits.

"Mignon is especially excited at the prospect of having a Quidditch pitch on the property," Draco commented. "The boys plan to play football there, when it's not in use for Quidditch."

"How is Emmaline?" asked Harry. He would never admit to it, but she was his favorite.

Draco frowned. "Emmaline was once quite pleased with the butterflies in her room, but now she is demanding _dwagons_ ," he said.

Harry was unable to contain his laughter.

"I blame you, Potter," Draco grumbled. "My darling daughter has become your little minion."

"I've always wanted minions," Harry snickered.

Draco only laughed and shook his head.

Later, after they'd eaten, Harry gave Draco the grand tour. His home was large for a flat, but quite small when compared to Draco's lavish house. When they reached his bedroom, Harry opened the door and gestured inside. "As you can see, no Gryffindor colors to be found," he announced.

"Granger did a marvelous job of decorating," said Draco. He shot Harry a grin. "Did she dress you again this evening?"

Harry pulled a face at him before plucking at the sleeve of his green shirt. "No, I managed to dress myself tonight," he replied.

"I approve," Draco murmured. "Your shirt brings out the color of your eyes."

The eyes in question drifted shut as Harry accepted the kiss that Draco bestowed on him. Things heated quickly between them, prompting Harry to steer Draco towards the bed. They tumbled across it with their mouths still clinging together.

"I want you," Harry gasped when Draco let him up for air.

Draco hesitated for a brief moment before nodding.

They undressed each other between more kisses. Harry lay back and opened himself, gratified to feel nothing but Draco's skin touching him. Draco took his time with the preparations, but when they came together, it was hot and fast and frantic. Harry clung to Draco and shouted his name at the height of his pleasure.

Harry's name was on Draco's lips when he climaxed a moment later.

 

Harry blinked at the light shining in his bedroom window. He hadn't meant to sleep so late. He stretched, smiling as his muscles twinged in protest. Last night had been incredible. Harry's only regret was that Draco hadn't been able to stay the night.

Now that they'd taken their relationship to the next level, Harry was even more determined to marry Draco. He wanted a husband and minions and in-laws. Harry couldn't imagine _not_ having Draco and the children in his life; he was far too fond of all of them.

While making himself breakfast, Harry thought about when he could see Draco again. He needn't have worried. Draco's owl came to Harry's window, bearing an invitation to join the family for tea later that day.

Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor bearing books. He had one on gardening for Narcissa, and one about parrots for Lucius.

As soon as Draco escorted Harry into the parlor, Emmaline shouted, "Dwagon!" and toddled up to him.

Harry laughed and scooped her up from the floor. "How are you today, Emmaline?" he asked.

"Fine," she chirped before poking the lens of his glasses with a curious finger.

Draco pried Emmaline away from Harry and chided her. Her lower lip wobbled, but her chin jutted out pugnaciously.

"Future Gryffindor," Harry whispered as he wiped the smudge from his glasses.

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes.

Harry snickered before presenting Draco's parents with the gifts he'd brought for them.

As the family settled down for tea and nibbles, Harry made it a point to speak to each of the older children in turn, learning what they'd been up to since he had last seen them. Mignon was animated about the Quidditch pitch, and even the boys were excited about it. Jean-Luc was learning to fly, and Philippe was eager to begin lessons of his own.

Harry was utterly delighted by it all. He enjoyed the childrens' chatter, Emmaline's fussiness, Narcissa's smiles of approval, and even Lucius' gruff demeanor. Most of all, Harry enjoyed the smoldering looks that Draco cast his way when he thought no one else was looking.

Harry's face got warm, and he hoped he wasn't sporting an obvious blush. He shifted in his seat and caught Draco's pleased smirk from across the table.

"When may we go to the zoo again, Mr. Potter?"

Harry tore his attention away from Draco to look at Mignon.

"Dwagons!" shouted Emmaline.

Harry smiled at her before returning his attention to Mignon. "I thought perhaps we could visit the London Eye sometime soon," he said. A quick glance at Draco showed that he was nodding in agreement with the plan.

"That sounds like a fun afternoon," Narcissa told Draco. Even Lucius was in agreement.

Draco smiled at Harry. "It seems we'll be visiting the London Eye," he said.

When the children cheered, Harry almost joined in. He was excited to spend time with them again.

 

Harry and Draco settled into a routine. Typically, they would take the children out on an adventure once a week. Sometimes, Teddy would accompany them. At least twice more during the week, Harry and Draco would meet for lunch or dinner. They didn't manage a shag each time they were alone together, but when they did have sex, it was brilliant.

They never spent the night together, because Draco didn't want his children to ask any questions. If Draco's parents suspected anything, they never let on.

One morning, when Harry was to meet Draco for a champagne brunch, he had to beg off because he wasn't feeling well. He felt better by mid-afternoon, and Harry arranged to have Draco over for dinner.

The sex that night was exceptional.

 

Harry expertly flipped the egg he was frying. His stomach lurched, and he barely had time to shut the stove off before he dashed into the bathroom to retch. It was the second time in the past few days he'd been sick.

Perhaps it was time to see a Healer.

 

"I have your diagnostic results here, Mr. Potter," said Healer Gilgenberry as she bustled into the room where Harry was waiting.

"Is it a stomach bug?" Harry asked while he buttoned his shirt.

Healer Gilgenberry's sandy brows lifted in surprise, and then she smiled. "I suppose you could refer to it as a stomach bug, but at St. Mungo's, we prefer to call them babies."

Harry's fingers fumbled to a halt. "I'm sorry?"

"You're pregnant, Mr. Potter."

"How did that happen?!" Harry bleated. When only one of the Healer's eyebrows rose, Harry felt his face get hot. "I mean, I know how it _happened_ , but I...I thought wizard pregnancies were rather uncommon."

"Oh, they are, Mr. Potter," said Gilgenberry. "Your magic must be perfectly compatible with your partner's in order to conceive." Her expression grew concerned. "I hope this is happy news?"

Harry didn't know. Mostly, all he felt was shock, although a glimmer of happiness was trying to bubble through. He'd wanted a family; he just hadn't anticipated going about it via anything but marriage.

_Marriage!_

If Harry told Draco he was pregnant, he was afraid Draco would insist on getting married. It was what Harry was longing for, but he didn't want Draco to feel obligated to do the honorable thing.

"I need time to think," Harry said in response to the Healer's question. He glanced up at her sharply. "I trust you and St. Mungo's will be discreet?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter," she assured him. "No one will know of your condition until you choose to make it known."

Harry returned home in a daze. He paced his flat, one hand resting on his flat stomach as he considered his options. Harry thought about consulting Hermione, but he decided that Draco should be the first person to hear of his pregnancy.

After agonizing over the situation, Harry made up his mind. He was going to invite Draco over for dinner and propose to him. If Draco turned him down, Harry would know that they had no chance. He would wait another day or two and inform Draco of his impending fatherhood, and perhaps Draco would allow his other children to spend time with Harry and their new brother or sister.

Harry nodded to himself and set about making preparations.

 

"I've never tried meatless lasagna before, but this is delicious," said Draco.

Harry murmured his thanks. The smell of cooked meat made him queasy; thus, the vegetarian lasagna. Harry made a pretense of sipping at the wine Draco brought over. Thankfully, Draco didn't seem to notice.

After dinner, Harry ushered Draco into the living room, where they cuddled on the sofa. Harry wondered how to go about proposing. He hadn't even bought a ring, for Merlin's sake.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"There's something I need to discuss with you," said Draco. "Something important."

A cold knot of dread settled in Harry's stomach, threatening to dislodge his dinner. Was Draco going to tell him they should take a break from one another? Worse, would he say he wanted them to stop seeing one another altogether?

Harry swallowed heavily. "I'm listening," he managed to say.

Draco looked nervous, which did nothing to lessen Harry's anxiety.

"My children adore you, Harry," said Draco, not meeting Harry's eyes. "Mum is quite fond of you, and even father finds you tolerable." He tried to laugh, but it sounded forced.

"Go on," Harry croaked.

Draco finally looked at Harry. "I've grown fond of you, as well," he said. "More than fond, if the truth be told." Draco took one of Harry's clammy hands in his own and whispered, "Harry, will you marry me?"

Harry hadn't been this shocked since Gilgenberry told him he was pregnant.

Draco mistook Harry's stunned silence. "I hope it's not too soon," he blurted. "It's just that, I didn't think I'd remarry after Emile, but then you came into my life again, and now I can't imagine life without you. The children need another parent, and I can't think of anyone better than you, and even Louise thinks you're wonderful, and-"

"You told your mother-in-law about me?"

"Yes," Draco replied with a bashful smile. "Once I began considering remarriage, it seemed like the proper thing to do."

"Yes," Harry nodded.

Draco blinked at him. "Yes, it was the proper thing to do, or...?"

"Yes, I'll marry you," Harry clarified.

Draco visibly slumped with relief. "Fantastic," he breathed. "That's fantastic. Oh, but I didn't buy a ring yet," Draco said. "I hoped you would join me in choosing one."

Harry couldn't stop grinning. "That would be brilliant," he said.

Draco leaned over and impulsively kissed Harry. Just when Harry was all but ready to straddle Draco's lap, Draco pulled back and laughed. "Mum will be in her glory," he said. "She never mentioned it, but I think she was disappointed not to have had a hand in my first wedding. Since this is your first marriage, she'll want to go all out, I reckon."

"I'm afraid she'll have a short time frame to work with," Harry told him before worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

Draco's happy expression turned confused. "Why?" he asked.

Harry reached for Draco's hand and squeezed it. "Because we're going to have a baby."

 

One month later, Harry and Draco were wed in a small, private ceremony at Malfoy Manor. The ballroom had been decorated for the occasion, and a profusion of lilies were scattered throughout the venue. Only family and close friends attended, including the Weasleys and Louise Robard. Harry had liked Draco's mother-in-law the moment he met her. She welcomed him with a hug and told him she would be delighted to have him help raise her grandchildren.

By mutual agreement, Harry and Draco chose not the tell the children about the baby just yet. The wedding was exciting enough for them. They sat through the ceremony, flanked by their grandparents, as Harry and Draco exchanged vows. Midway through, Emmaline became fussy, and when it became clear by her cries of, "Dwagon!" that she wanted Harry, Lucius handed her off to Harry where she fell asleep in his arms as Harry married her father.

Their first kiss as husbands was somewhat awkward, accomplished as it was with Emmaline sandwiched between them. Harry wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Their honeymoon took place at Draco's home. It was the first night either of them spent in Draco's bed, and it was also the first night that they spent entirely together. Draco worshiped Harry's body that night before consummating their vows with a bout of gentle lovemaking.

As they lay basking in the afterglow, Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's head and asked, "Are you certain you don't mind that the children will be joining us tomorrow?"

"Not at all," Harry replied with a yawn. "They're excited to move into their new rooms, and I can't wait to have them all here with us."

Harry's eyes grew heavy until a sudden thought caused them to pop open once more. "Draco?" he whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"We're going to need a nursery."

 

Six months later, Lilian Cerise Potter-Malfoy was born at St. Mungo's.

In spite of his exhaustion, Harry couldn't get enough of holding his newborn daughter. He smoothed a hand over the reddish fuzz on her head and grinned.

"What's your father going to think of a ginger in the family?" asked Harry. He knew Lucius and Narcissa were waiting to see their newest grandchild, but Harry had wanted to spend more time with just Draco and Lili.

"I'll be disowned," Draco sighed.

Harry gave a soft snort of laughter. "Don't be daft," he said.

Draco chuckled. "Father would love her even if she had green hair," he insisted.

Harry was reluctant to surrender his baby, but Draco needed to bond with her, too. "Would you like to hold her?" he offered.

Draco carefully lifted the sleeping Lili from Harry's arms, and his smile lit up the entire room.

Harry's eyes pricked with moisture, and he blinked. _Ruddy hormones,_ he thought.

"It's difficult to remember that the other children were once this small," Draco whispered. He nudged Lili's pink blanket aside to count her fingers and toes again. Draco raised his head to look at Harry. "Is it alright if I invite my parents in?"

Harry gave a stilted nod, feeling suddenly nervous. He'd been joking earlier, but what if Lucius truly did take exception to Lili's red hair?

Draco cradled the baby in one arm and opened the door with his free hand, beckoning his parents inside. Narcissa cooed and held out her arms. Harry was amused to note that Draco seemed as reluctant to surrender Lili has he had been, himself.

"Draco, Harry, she's precious," breathed Narcissa.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow at the baby before turning to look at Harry. "A ginger, Potter?" he drawled. His eyes returned to Lili, and he smoothed his fingers over her downy head. Lucius Malfoy smiled and pronounced, "She's a beautiful addition to the family."

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not have AO3, please comment on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hd-familyfest.livejournal.com/5532.html) for the author to see. Thanks.


End file.
